Bio Signatures Terminated
by stephaflea
Summary: With the Ancient City travelling through space and Elizabeth Wier out of action the fate of Atlantis falls onto John’s shoulders. The unnecessary death of 3 of his men hits John hard Extra scene for the episode Adrift


Title: Bio Signatures Terminated

Just in Time  
Author: Flea  
Date:  
Part: 1/1  
Rating: G

Pairing: J/T friendship

Characters: Just John and Teyla  
Genre: Extra scene for Adrift

Word Count:  
Warnings - none  
Spoilers: Spoilers for 'Adrift'

Disclaimers: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to MGM I'm only borrowing them for my own personal enjoyment.

Summary: With the Ancient City travelling through space and Elizabeth Wier out of action the fate of Atlantis falls onto John's shoulders. The unnecessary death of 3 of his men hits John hard.

This story is set just after the scene where Atlantis shield shuts down and McKay, John and Teyla watch the monitors as three of their people die. I recommend if its possible just to re-watch that scene before you read this story – it will make the flashbacks easier to follow.

_Italics = flashback_

**WARNING – ****I have no beta reader and my spelling and grammar are terrible. There will be mistakes … MANY mistakes. I have tried to sort them out but I just can't spot them when it comes to my own work. I hope they don't spoil the story for you too much.**

**Bio Signatures Terminated**

The corridor was dark; cold. Completely void of life apart from one lone figure which sat hunched up against the wall. His knees pulled towards his chest; head resting in his hands. The deathly silence which surround him was natural for this part of the city yet the voices which played over and over in his mind were deafening.

"_What's happen?"_

"_The city's outer buildings are decompressing – shutting down the artificial gravity."_

"_Why would the city do such a thing?"_

John Sheppard sat alone. The city which he called home dying slowly around him, taking with it people he knew and cared for.

"_It's gonna collapse the shield. It's trying to save power."_

"_We've got guys out there!"_

Breathing deeply John tried to steady his racing heart. "For Christ sake John … pull yourself together." He growled angrily to himself.

The sound of Atlantis's alarm was still ringing in his head, the panic which sounded in McKay's voice couldn't have sounded any clearer even if he'd been sitting right next him.

"_Matthews – fall back to the tower immediately."_

"_I don't think we're done, Sir"_

"_The city's shield's collapsing. MOVE!"_

The image of the three little dots which represented his men flash through his mind; his men who were running for their lives.

"_They're not going to make it."_

"John?" the tentative sound of Teyla voice spoke from beside him and for a moment John was unsure if it was real or just in his head. He watched the Athosian beauty slowly slide down the wall until she was sitting beside him. Their shoulders brushed as she moved to take a seat. The briefest of touches which would normally send John's heart racing did little to lift his spirits.

"I believed you were on your way to the infirmary?" Teyla asked concern sounding in her voice.

That was where John had been or at least that was where is had informed Teyla and Rodney he would be if they needed him. Although as John had wander the corridors the infirmary became the last place he wanted to be; too many people had been killed or injured in the last few hours and all John wanted was to be alone.

"I was." His voice was soft yet in the deathly silence which surrounded them it was easy to hear.

"Jennifer said you had not …" Teyla voice trailed off until both sat silent in the darken corridor unsure of what to say the wall opposite holding there complete attention.

Seconds drifted by but to John they seemed like hours.

"How is Ronan? …" his voice stuttered "Elizabeth?" John asked his face turning for the first time to look at the women who over the last few years he'd fallen in love with. He could see the cuts which covered her smooth skin. A reminder of how lucky they had been not to have received more injures from the replecators attack: a luck which many of Atlantis's crew didn't share.

"Ronan is fine but Elizabeth …" The pain was obvious in her voice as she thought to control her emotions. "Elizabeth is not doing do well. There was a lot of damage and …" Teyla pause once again controlling her emotions "It does not look good"

"_Stop it. Stop it from doing this."_

"_The city doesn't think it can maintain the shield unless we make it smaller. If we delay its collapse, it could fail completely._

"_I don't care override it!"_

"_It's not letting me"_

"John … John …" Teyla voice once again bringing him back to the present. "Perhaps maybe you …"

"I'm fine Teyla." Knowing already what she was going to say. It had been a long few days and the last few hours had been hell. But there was no way he was going to rest now – not when life still rested on his shoulders.

"John please …"

"I said I was fine." His voice a little more forceful than he meant. John breathed in deeply all he needed was a few minutes. To collect his thoughts, calm his nerves and put what had happened behind him.

"_We're gonna lose those guys McKay!"_

"_D'you think I don't realise that?!"_

"It is not your fault John, you could not have known that the shield would fail."

In his head John could still see the 3 little dots moving across the screen. Until slowly one by one they disappeared only to be replaced by the words 'BIO SIGNATURE TERMINATE'.

Authors Notes: I was going to make this longer but for some reason its seemed right to end it here. Not sure if I'm going to carry on that's why I'd marked the story as complete.

What do you think? Should I add another chapters or leave it as it is?

Thanks for reading I hoped you liked it.

Love

Flea xxx


End file.
